governmentwikiaorg-20200215-history
Vision - Pune 2015: Specific Projects
''This is a partial list of some of the initiatives to make Pune the city with the best use of technology for governance. To see how these are all connected, you should check out the Vision for Pune in 2015. Both these articles were written by Dr. Anupam Saraph, CIO of Pune. These are projects that need your participation. If you are interested in getting involved, contact him on this discussion page. '' Unwire Pune Create various traffic monitoring, bus alerting, fleet management applications with interface to ''i''life to enable subscribers to receive information on mobiles and on their ''i''life home pages. Create various water delivery and management applications to regulate the quantity and quality of water delivery in every electoral ward. Create various lighting management software to monitor and control lighting across different roads and properties. Create various solid-waste management and sewage management applications to monitor and control the removal, recycling and disposal of waste across the city. Create various surveillance and disaster alerting applications for preventing, sensing, reporting and containing crime and incidents. See also: related blog post ''i''Life framework Design and deploy a secure framework capable of banking user information and transactions for diverse service providers and transactions. Create software for tracking multiple service providers and their applications for banking with ''i''life. Create software for self registration of users and managing the issue of Punecards and passwords throughout the users lifetime. Pune Cards Creating open-Point Of Transaction interfaces for Pune card for deployment at government offices, busses, public spaces, businesses, and educational institutions. Creating software for tracking and managing deployment of cards, associated user-names and passwords throughout the card life-cycle. Developing a card-gateway to create secure online transactions with the card. See related article Design for Pune Building symantic wiki templates and web linked pages for conducting an online competition to design for Pune. The competition life cycle should be able to run on autopilot with the help of volunteers. Routine tasks: Screening entries, periodic contribution and cheer-leadership, help and support on simcity and urban issues. Development Standards Wiki Building symantic wiki templates for a wiki containing world-standards on development infrastructure (roads, water, wifi, parking, sewage, solid waste, health, environment, housing, buildings, transportation, public transportation etc.). Populating the wiki. MyWard Building symantic wiki templates for wiki pages on wards- their infrastructure, development plans, needs, issues and electoral college. Populating the wiki pages of Pune 144 wards. Editorial inputs into pages on the wiki. Pune Project Tracker Creating a wiki framework to track various civic projects in the Pune Metropolitan Region. Pune Budget Tracker Creating a wiki framework to track Income and Expenditure of civic bodies in the Pune Metropolitan Region. Pune Traffic Tracker Creating a wiki framework to track traffic in Pune. Creating a framework to track bus route traffic real-time. Map your space in Pune Building and populating user data tables on open GIS for Pune. Users should have ability to add, modify or delete records and track changes like wiki.Users should be able to query on user fields (eg. Schools with pavement and cycle-track access). Building maps with user-contributed tables for each ward. Tweet for Pune Encourage twitter users to tweet on Pune issues with the keywords #pune, #punetraffic, #punedp etc. Encourage Pune government agencies to create an official tweeter to tweet official events, information and links. Create RSS links to relevant tweets on various Pune Wiki pages. Category:Projects Category:CIO Pune Category:Pune Vision Category:Vision